


Ask Me Anything

by thenewnationalanthem (moxielovesshipping)



Series: Damn Near Platonic [15]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fans & Fandom, Cute, Fans, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Questions, Suggestive Themes, Truth or Dare, answers, livestreams, playful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 21:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10705842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxielovesshipping/pseuds/thenewnationalanthem
Summary: "How fast can you strip?"





	Ask Me Anything

**Author's Note:**

> Aha! An update! Told ya i'd write again soon! Sorry,i just got into a game design program so im damn swamped but! We only have a few things to go so lets power through! For now, Family Friendly Fe- I mean platonic septiplier everyone!

 

"TOP O' THE MORNIN' TO YA LADDIES MY NAME IS JACKSEPTICEYE!"

"And my name is Markiplier and welcome to the livestream where we answer all of your lovely questions. Now, Jack and I have both our Twitters already up and we asked you to submit questions and dares using the tags # **askjack** or # **daremark**."

"T'e way t'is is gonna work is t'at Mark is gonna read a dare and we're both gonna attempt it, t'en i'm gonna read a questions and we will answer accordingly. Ready dorkiplier?"

  
"Ready when you are dorksepticeye!"

  
They both let out laughs as Jack clicked on the first tweet using the hashtag with Mark scrolling down his own phone glancing up at the camera now and then.

"Okay! I got a good one! _@cassepticeye 'Would you rather recieve ten lashings or ten baytins?_ _# **askjack**_ '"

  
"Can I even answer that?" Mark said with a loud giggle, his face turning bright red from the lack of oxygen.

"I would say neither but seein' as t'at's probably not an answer... **TEN LASHINGS ACROSS ME ARSE!** " Jack screamed, throwing his arms in the air laughing.

  
"Uh...sure I'll go with Mr. Eye here with the lashings, 'baytins' sound 10 times more awful for some reason."

  
"By _JAYSUS_ they are! Okay, enougha t'at! Time for one of yer saucy dares Mr. Iplier!"

  
"Okay, _@lonelydaykid 'I dare you to lick each other's faces! # **daremark**_ " Mark broke into a full on laugh, doubling forward in joy. "Where do you guys _GET_ these questions??"

  
"Lonelydaykid, you've been readin' too much fiction bro!" Jack rebutted. "But, a deal's a deal!" He continued as he grabbed Mark's face and licked up the side of it, grimacing as he backs away. "Eugh ye taste like soap!"

  
"You feel like saliva!" Mark said, wiping his face off with his shirt as Jack began to laugh again. "Oh I'm so getting you back for this one Jackaboy!" he finished as he grabbed Jack's face and licked a stripe up his cheek, chuckling while Jack pushed him away in mock disgust.

  
"Ughhhhh t'at's disgustin'!" Jack screams, lifting his shirt on camera to wipe his face.  "I feel like i just took a shower!"

"There it is! I can see the videos and gifs now, _' **Interracial Youtuber licks Irish Twink Boyfriend Til He Screams**_ **.'** We'll make headlines Jack!"Mark squealed, laughing harder at Jack's unamused expression.

"Yeah yeah next question! _@tinyinkmachine 'how fast can you...'_ " Jack started, turning absolutely pink at the word before him.

"How fast can you what? C'mon Lucky Charms gimme the goods!" Mark teased as Jack turned his phone towards him, ignoring the chat going wild before them. "Holy shit! You guys..." Mark said, turning his own shade of red.

  
" _Strip, how fast can ye strip. # **askjack**_. Isn't that more of a dare Mark thing?" Jack said, running his hands through gras colored locks. Mark only shrugged, chuckling.

  
"I think it's an ask Jack, everyone's already seen me practically naked."

  
"T'at's _VERY_ true. I'd say...maybe 5 minutes? Ta strip completely t'at is. You?"

  
"Hm...i'd say 3. Depending if i'm being sexy or not." 

"Three minutes? No fockin' way. Yer shittin' me. Three minutes my sweet Irish arse!" Jack screamed, laughing playfully as he looked at Mark then scrolled through the chat. "Jaysus christ this is a fockin' mess."

Mark leaned down to look at the screen, bursting into laughs at the comments.

  
_Strip! Strip! Strip!_

  
_Only one way to find out ;-)_

  
_Strip for us daddies!_

  
_*laddies :)_

  
"I dunno, i think i can strip waaaay faster than you Irish stringbean." Mark says, poking Jack playfully in the side.

  
"Ye shut yer mouth! I can strip better than ye and y'know it!" Jack puffed out his chest gleefully, holding in a laugh.

  
"Uh huh. Well since this is a family friendly livestream we will not be testing that theory. Next dare is from _@itshamiltonbetch 'I dare you and Jack to sing Septiplier Away by RobertIDK as a duet! # **daremark** # **askjack**_ '" Mark threw his head back groaning, while Jack was laughing his ass off. "Too bad Jack can't sing." Mark said frowning, earning him an elbow to the shoulder. Jack had already found an instrumental of the song and lyrics, scooting in closer to Mark.

  
"Shuddup and sing with me ye red bitch." Jack teases, belting out the first line in true Irish fashion. Mark laughs, leaning into the mic singing in a deep sultry voice to contrast Jack's comedic one. They sang through the whole song, gasping for air at the excitement of the fans in the chat.

  
"Okay, okay, that's enougha that! We're gonna do one more question and then we gotta record _ACTUAL_ content fer you guys okay?" Jack said, giving a smile and a thumbs up before closing his eyes and clicking the last question. "This one is from _@arielleplier 'do you like big cock? # **askjack**_ '" Mark burst into giggles again and waggled his eyebrows and Jack ignored him. "Nice callback to my Guessing Phrases video i guess." Jack said, smiling meekly. "I'll let dickiplier here answer first."

  
"I absolutely looooovveeee gargatuous cock. Not _JARGANTUOUS_ , _GARGANTUOUS_. How about you cocksepticeye?" Mark teased, barely holding back his tears.

  
"Oh god, i can see it our second headline, **_'Heartthrob of Youtube, Markiplier comes out on livestream, along with Irish loudmouth boyfriend, Jacksepticeye.'_** I'm gonna go with a big fat-"

"Cock?" Mark interrupted, laughing his signature laugh.

  
"No. But thanks fer reminding me that you were here. Anyways! Thanks fer watchin'! I hope you enjoyed this video, if ye did, punch that like button in the face, **LIKE A BOSS**! And, high fives all around!"

  
Mark and Jack high five the camera, then laugh, high fiving each other.

  
"And as always I will see _YOU_ in the next one. Buh-bye!"

  
With a Markiplier wave, they shut down the livestream, laughing their asses off at their insane fans.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Next up: Mark uses High School Musical to rid Jack of his fear of heights. See you in Heaven!


End file.
